1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for sharing resources in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
While present communication systems provide adequate bandwidth to meet present demand for communication services, current communication infrastructure capacity may be exhausted in the near future as demand increases for data, entertainment and voice communications. Because of the high cost of equipment upgrades, new techniques are needed to exploit resources available in current systems or resources of anticipated system upgrades to further increase bandwidth availability either without costly additional equipment or permitting upgrades to be added in small increments as additional capacity is required.